ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis
Lewis is a prominent member of the Police Grand Army in The Super Babies. Background Origins Lewis was born in the United States of America. However, he was educated outside of his home country in several guilds, specializing in threat analysis and personal combat. While he was abroad, his younger brother was killed during a training exercise. When the NoHeads rose to power, Lewis joined the Police Grand Army under Sheriff Bladepoint and became an extremely valuable and trusted ally to the organization's leader. By the time of the Battle in the Imperial Palace in 2005, he had become the leader of the Police Ground Forces, overseeing every branch of the military outlet. He was not known for being sociable — a character trait he would exhibit throughout his life — being more focused on being the consummate professional. Lewis was constantly working to improve the Police Ground Force, and actually invented the sandshooter that became standard amongst his colleagues' weapons. Personality Lewis was often humorless and grim, constantly striving to do the best he could at his job. However, he could at times appear to be distrusting and outright cynical. Despite this, he was extremely touched when Baby Intelligence begged the Grand Army to make him their leader instead of him, which made him realize just how much the superhero believed in him. Bold and pragmatic to the last degree, Lewis was usually on the alert, and was often called "the quickest eyes in the station". He possessed keen senses, and was quite intelligent, being responsible for the invention of the sandshooter. Appearances ''The Prime Poppies Eventually, Lewis became aware of Wayne's involvement in thwarting the evil plans of a sentient plant named Potty, and learned of his subsequent two victories against forces of evil. He also learned that he had a live marionette named Richard helping him as his sidekick. Lewis approached the newly formed duo at the beach, where he warned them just how much they have gotten themselves into. However, Wayne assured him he was aware of the consequences of his actions, and Richard confirmed that he viewed himself as the sidekick. Satisfied, Lewis briefly spoke of the universe laying ahead of the two aspiring superheroes. The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter'' Shortly afterwards, the Police Grand Army insisted Baby Intelligence come to see them. Lewis was present at the meeting that followed. As per Sheriff Bladepoint's request, his being deceased left Baby Intelligence the new leader of the Police Grand Army. He felt this was too much of a burden as he did not think he was strong enough to take on the NoHeads. However, he was able to reason with them that Lewis would make for a far better leader than he, which the council reluctantly acquiesced to. Lewis was extremely touched upon learning the true extent of Baby Intelligence's confidence in him. He stood up and, knowing this oath would not be abused, promised that he would do anything he asked of him. References Category:Characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Police Grand Army characters Category:American characters Category:Wise characters Category:Males Category:Heroes